


Incorrect Parts p.2

by mothkink



Series: Incorrect Parts [2]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Other, trans!2b, trans!9s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothkink/pseuds/mothkink
Summary: A continuation. 2B gets an order from the Commander.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Series: Incorrect Parts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110767





	Incorrect Parts p.2

**Author's Note:**

> Includes general Automata spoilers. It's going to have multiple endings.
> 
> Didn't take me as long as I thought, but it's not the end... yet.

Slashing through a group of machines, 2E panted. Tired as she was, she couldn't give up now, as there was a mission to be done. At least she had enough shade in the forest not to overheat like she could in the desert. The place hidden by a barrier of trees seemed like an escape from the loud world out there, even if for a moment. Sure, the enemies were still there, but it felt more peaceful. 'But peace is never an option, is it?', the android thought to herself whilist ambushing yet another group and deeply hoping that what she does will, in the end, make humans satisfied.  
  
'What a pain', would say 9S, but he wasn't here. And somehow, 2E just had the tiniest thought about him. It's been a few days since she really tried to forget what happened. But she couldn't. All these memories kept coming back to her. Of how he looked, and smelled, and his smile, and despite being wounded, just giving into her. Not fearful of death, just as she was, ready to fight until the very end it seemed. They didn't see each other long, but the closeness 2E felt at that very moment was something that clouded her mind. She never met another android like him, like herself. And how was she supposed to kill him after all that? Why didn't she just do it in the first place? 'I guess if not now, it would happen another time.', she calmed herself. Killing her fellow comrades betraying YoRHA and now having to kill the person she was fond of. It scared her, but she couldn't do anything. It was her mission, after all, and she was supposed to follow orders. It hurt. Felt like a deep hole of emptiness inside her that was only growing even deeper each passing day.  
  
Suddenly someone was trying to connect to 2E.  
  
'2E, this is your Commander speaking. The unit 9S was found in the archives trying to get ahold of more confdential intel. He is moving towards the desert area. I am deeply dissapointed in you not having your mission taken care of. I ask you once again to do your task properly this time, because I do believe in the skills you posess. Fail, and I'll be moving this mission to another Executioner model and give you a proper training. The task has to be done immediately. Do not let me think I've made a mistake.'  
  
'...'  
  
'Is there a problem? I sure hope you didn't develop any feelings. Remember, emotions are prohobited. Focus on the mission. End transmission.'  
  
The Commander disconnected immediately after saying what she needed to say, leaving 2E hanging with deep anxiety and at complete loss of words. She knew she had to move towards her target immediately, as not to irritate Commander even more and lot let herself fail, as she always completed all and every task she had supriaingly fast and efficiently. She cannot let Commander down. She cannot get herself infatuated. That would not only damage her reputation, but also make everything worse for YoRHa in general. She grit her teeth and clenched her fist.  
  
'Proposal: Unit 2E should proceed with her mission with no hesitation. Unit 9S's positon marked on map', Pod 042 stopped her river of thoughts.  
  
'Shut up!', she shouted, walking slowly and trying to pick up her pace, heading towards the Desert.  
  
\--  
  
She really wasn't ready. She wasn't ready when he saw him sitting there, in the desert, wind flowing through his hair, focused on the screen before him. 9S. Just being still as if there was no danger at all approaching him, just casually existing. 2E moved slowly towards him, fists clenching again, but she let go after a moment and took a deep breath.  
  
'9S.', is all she could muster with an anxious tone, yet still trying to sound cool and collected.  
  
'2B.', the android boy looked at her not expecting a thing, 'It's so good to see you!', he smiled. 'Though right now I'm very focused on what I just found, because it really sounds impossible, it's regarding th-', he was stopped in his tracks, with 2E's sword pointing at his face.  
  
'Wh- what are you doing?', the male was once again filled with fear, just as he felt the first time he met 2E.  
  
'This is YoRHa unit 2E, for Executioner, whose mission is to execute every and any unit disobeying Command.', Pod 042 chimed in, for a lack of the female android's words.  
  
'2-2E...!? W-what is he saying?', asked 9S fearfully, gulping.  
  
'...'  
At that moment, the male android was beginning to understand. The female really came for him, because he uncovered the darkest secret of YoRHa. She must have got this order from Commander, there is no other option. Why... why would she be so cruel, so heartless? Why would they hide so much, what was the point? 9S stood up, shaking off the sand from his coat and trousers. An he just stood there, hoping that nothing bad happens after all, that this is just a misunderstanding, that this is impossible. Yet there she was, unit 2E, whom she knew as 2B this whole time, standing before him with her sword facing towards him, ready to execute. '...2B, I don't want to fight you.', he said dodging her first attack. '...' 'You know you don't have to do this.', 9S jumped to the side. Forgetting all about what he just learned about YoRHa, he was solely focused on his encounter now.


End file.
